


Reunion

by ineedtime



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedtime/pseuds/ineedtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Annie's 10-Year high school reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Annie unenthusiastically walked into her high school gymnasium. She hadn’t even wanted to go, but Abed had spent 38 minutes on Face Time explaining how not finding closure could lead to something or other and she agreed partly to shut him up. If she was being honest, she was hoping to see Troy; the gang hadn’t really seen to much of him since he inherited Pierce’s fortune. Abed talked to him occasionally and insists that Troy is just going through a rough patch. She had thought maybe the money had changed him, but then she found out that he was living in an one-bedroom apartment, and even reimbursed Abed for his share of the rent that he left the two with with his sudden departure. Annie missed him.

The reunion was, boring. Well okay, she was being harsh, but almost 60% of the graduating class didn’t show. On top of that, so far it was anticlimactic. With highschool being the lowpoint of her life, and Greendale being, well Greendale, the calm atmosphere of this reunion was rather dull. After a few drinks, the class moved into the teachers lounge to watch a presentation put together by the class president. Annie sat alone in a love seat as the presentation started, but she soon felt the presence of someone accompanying her. She looked over at Troy, who put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a small smile. She wanted to ask questions, but instead moved into the groove and settled against Troy. 

As the presentation continued, she felt Troy stiffen up when it shifted to his football career. Then there was a brief moment when she, well “Annie Adderall”, became the focus. She looked back and decided to laugh it off. She wasn’t a teenager anymore those words didn’t matter. She was surprised when Troy stood up and walked out of the room. 

She found Troy in their old Algebra classroom. 

“Hey Troy, what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry”

“Huh?”

“I was a terrible person..”

“Troy, we covered this before, and I’m over it honestly”

“No. No, ever since the boat cruise I haven’t really been there for you, or anybody really, and I’m sorry.”

“What’s going on? Abed says you’re going through something and I respect that but I’m here to help you. We’re your friends.”

“Annie it’s… okay, I came here with the intentions of finally telling you so, I'm going to just come clean. Back at Greendale, after we moved in together, I fell in love with you.”

Annie’s eyes widened but she couldn’t find any words so Troy continued, “It wasn’t fair, after everything I put you through, so I kept it to myself. It became unbearable being around you everyday, and then Pierce gave me a way out, so I jumped on it. Then, one day Abed told me you had gotten engaged, and I kinda spiraled downward. I thought I could move on but I couldn’t. I know it’s not fair for me to lay this on you now but it was killing me Annie.”

Annie looked at Troy with fresh tears in her eyes and walked out of the building.


End file.
